Nature Kiss
by LordBeedy
Summary: Nature Kiss is the story of Amy, the chosen one who must fight a mysterious allience with the help of her befriended Pokemon companions. Amy was given the titular Nature Kiss as a young girl, and must use its mystical powers to save her world.
1. The Sandy Beginning

**Author´s Note:** Yay, my first fanfic! Well, actually, it´s a trailer, or a teaser as I´ve put it. I don´t know if this will FLY (get a chuckle out of that one!) with fanfic readers, but it looks pretty good. Go, my pilot chapter, away!

* * *

The sunset was vivid and lively, painting an exotic landscape with rays of warmth on the island, almost as a goodbye. Amy basked in the consuming light and sighed. This was the life, she thought. An uncharted isle, a paradise, and all her favorite Pokemon to live the island life with. Bouncy Marill, friendly Swellow, and her closest companion, Char. As Amy lit out Char´s tail and wrapped around Char, she knew she belonged here. It was destiny. And very soon, it would be another day, devoted to Amy frolicking in the flowers, petting all her Pokemon pals, and cuddling cute little Char, her bundle of joy. Grabbing another Oran Berry, she bit into it´s shell and relished the delicious blue juice. She felt relieved, warm, and cozy. Amy soon dozed off and dreamed of Oran Berries.

"Amy, wake up, quick!" Like a Beedrill sting (which Amy had never experienced, by the way, being too nice and "chatty"), the words quickly pierced her warm dream and sent a cold shiver down her spine. Doing as she heard, the 17-year-old was stunned beyond belief. Her eyes were deceiving her as she witnessed a blackish bird attack Char, stopping only to take breaths. She quickly leaped into the midst of the battle and closed her eyes.

"Hey, human girl, scram! I´m trying to get some food here! Can´t a Starly get anything ´round these parts?" The black-and-white bird looked stunned as Amy stood strong. "Heyheyhey, waddaya waitin´ for? Move it! Unless you´d like to get on the menu, you´d better beat it." Amy decided she could stall a little longer. "Why would you attack me? Is there a secret motivation that keeps you here in front of me? Is there such a necessity to look tough and defend your honor when friendship is more practical?" Amy tried not to flinch as the bird cackled rudely. "Haha, you crack me up. How many friends did you make with that spe- OOF!" The bird hit the sandy ground as Char headbutted it in the back. "Good work, Char," Amy remarked as she picked Char up for a snuggle. Char blushed. "You´re too kind."

Later in the day, the two decided to surround the KOed bird in a pile of leaves, pitying him. "He´s kinda cute, ya know. Never seen anything like him before," Amy stated in wonder. Char was a little jealous, but managed to hold it back as they laughed over the bird. "I wish people could see us now!" Amy cried in jest, but little did she know, she hit the head on the nail. As Romeo peeked to make sure he wasn´t being watched, he chuckled a little inside and chirped at a frequeny too high for humans and much too high for Charmanders. He had contacted the Roost.


	2. Meet The Roost

**Author´s Note:** Just to clear things up, the headquarters of "The Roost" is in an oak tree. There are five cages, one for each member, anda hole in the oak tree, which is the meeting place for all five. I can´t go into detail about The Roost (can´t spoil my own story), but I will say you´ll be seeing them a lot.

* * *

Janice shuddered. The Roost had no way of finding its fallen member. He had strayed too far, and was unable to contact The Roost. Sitting in her cage, Janice tried to remember him. "Damn. Romeo was a soldier, and besides, I never got to say some… things to him." A distant chirp could be heard from another cage. "Preaching to the quire, sista! That bird had something fine goin´ on," chirped Libby, the engineer of The Roost. Clawing at a Poke Ball, she struggled to get it open. "Jeez, how the hell do you open this thin-" Libby looked aghast as she clawed the button and the orb opened to reveal it´s mysteries. "Whoa! They got some tech up in here! Humans are pricks, but still! Check this out!" Janice looked aghast as Libby flew into her cage and threw the Poke Ball at her. "Played, fool!" Libby snickered as Janice squawked for help. "AAH! I´M IN A BALL! HELP!" Janice flailed and flailed, but the ball just rolled around to no avail. Libby sighed. Paranoid fool, she thought. There´s no way she´ll get out and she keeps whining. Oh well, time to let her out. Libby pecked the button on the Poke Ball.

Amy yawned and stretched her arms out. Tired from tending to the bird (who established himself as Romeo), she had lay down on the beach and listened to the waves. A second, warmer body settled next to Amy and the two watched the sea, warmed by the sandy blankets that made up the beach. Krabbies roamed the seashore, and Mantyke swooped majestically in the ocean, creating Whirlpools. As the tide came up and tickled Amy´s nose, she knew it was time to go to bed. Any bed, for that matter. Having no real place Amy climbed up a nearby palm tree and let the leaves lull her to sleep. Char slept at the base of the tree trunk, knowing Amy would wake him up.

Amy´s nose felt funny. Why was this, she thought. My nose feels pecked and scratched. Opening her eyes, she flipped over and out of the tree, not realizing Romeo was on her face. In mid-air, she realized her mistake and landed feet first anyway. "Romeo, why are you on my FACE!?" she screamed in disgust. "But, bu- fine. Jeez. I would be peckin´yo eyes out has you not helped me recover." Romeo flapped his wings (Gust) and detached from her face. Amy, with now-messed-up hair, shrieked with power of a banshee, and clawed at Romeo. "GO AWAY! AARRGGHH!" Clawing at nothing (and in the wrong direction), Amy was stunned beyond belief as Romeo was blown yards away, into a palm tree. Amy smirked. "I guess I don´t know my own strength." Romeo looked dazed for a second, and fell over as a coconut bonked his tender belly. On impact, Romeo spat out a bewildered Rattata, which started cussing and scurried away to the forest. "Poor Rattata! You should be ashamed of yourself, Romeo." Amy shot a warning glare at Romeo and woke up Char, who promptly asked why Romeo was knocked out and why Amy was furious. She decided not to explain, and dragged Char with her to the forest. This was a grave mistake. A mistake which catapulted Amy, Char, and Romeo into a world of action, adventure, and Pokémon.


	3. Mirror, Mirror

**Author´s Note:** Noticing how long the other two chapters are, I decided to pour more into each chapter. The little yet juicy chapters need more. So from this chapter on, Nature Kiss has gone from Bitesize to Normal. Hopefully I can get it to King Size soon :P So anyways, enjoy this (longer) chapter of Nature Kiss!

* * *

Leafy willows covered the sky above the duo, leaving mere splotches of light on the jungle floor. Amy and Char were both feeling a little anxious and scared, but only Amy could sense this. "It was just one of her talents", Char would tell her. He always wanted Amy to be happy. They were best friends. "Two bodies, one soul," he would say. They were one in the same, two-of-a-kind, best of the best friends. And she knew they would be forever. Amy smiled a cheeky smile. Comfort was always within reach and in the form of Char. Her little bundle of joy was always around the co-"AMY!" The noise pierced her montage, and she looked back to see Char. Char sighed and facepalmed as Amy walked right into a tree. So clueless at times. Such a klutz. But then, again, that´s why he liked Amy so much. They were two bodies, one so- "OOF!" Char had waltzed into the same tree as Amy. He dusted himself off as Amy picked him up. "Look!" she cried. Char followed her finger and gasped, for a tiny villa was in the distance.

"Whoa, spooky!" Char cried, as the door creaked open. Not one to back down, Amy stubbornly insisted on going into the mysterious cave. Char didn´t try to argue. He knew Amy would go on and on until she got her way. And besides, he thought, arguing would make us look tastier for monsters. He shuddered as Amy called him over. "What´re you waiting for, get over here!" Amy scolded Char, even though she really knew what was going in his head. She wanted to think about it more, but she also didn´t want to run into any more trees. She was astounded as she looked into an oval hole in the wall. What astounded her more was the fact that she could not put her hand in it, for a girl was blocking the way. A pretty, blond, and freckled thing was blocking her way into the hole, with a petrified Charmander at her legs. Amy decided to study this new Pokémon closer. It had a torn white dress, which was curiously like Amy´s. Char, having dealt with mirrors before, got a good laugh or two before Amy realized what was going on. "Hey! This thing is… just a reflection of me. That´s me. But what am I?" Amy pondered this for a while, and suddenly felt a cold and deep emotion. She didn´t know what it was. "What… what is this… feeling I´m feeling?" Amy wondered. "It is sadness you are feeling," a deep, chilled voice replied back.

Not expecting an answer, Amy froze and stayed frozen for several seconds. "Why does sadness overcome me? Is it a cruel punishment Mother Nature had dealt to me? Is it what I deserve?" Amy turned around to face whoever answered, a tear streaming down her cheek. Suddenly, a great, purplish blob started to materialize in front of the traumatized girl, forcing Amy to hold back another tear. The newly-formed Spiritomb almost flinched, struck by Amy´s general appearance. "You are in a pitiful state, Amy. You have encountered the rival of the general aura you carry. As a Yellow, you cannot bear sadness and depression. It is too much for a happy, cheerful Aura carrier such as yourself. Still, you must find it deep within yourself and drive the paining sadness away." The Spiritomb´s wise words took over Amy, and she suddenly found herself in a world of yellow. Yellow was everywhere, and things took on a bright and cheery shade. Just a quick as it came, it disappeared, leaving Amy back in the house. "Ah, yes, I have sensed it," the Spiritomb said. "You have reached your Aura. Come, child, I shall bring you to an Auramaster. He will know what to do." Amy was absolutely delighted to have a chance to take the pain away. "Oh, and bring your Charmander too. He doesn´t look too good." Amy completely forgot about poor Char, who had witnessed the whole event and was sitting in the corner with a few tears of his own. "That was… breathtaking." Char was pleased to be reunited with Amy, and the two strolled off in the direction of Spiritomb.

Passing a hallway, Char got a little curious. "Hey, Amy, what do you think my Aura is?" he asked his human friend. "Well, probably Red, since you´re so flamin´ awesome!" Amy (who was cheerful again) high-fived Char, and the two shared a laugh. Soon enough, the two found themselves in a room where a hooded figure was making objects rise with his hands. "Friends, meet Luke." The hooded figure lowered its hood to reveal itself as a Lucario. "Hello, Amy. Hello, Char. It has been a pleasure to meet you. I have been watching your journey for a while now, and I must say, it has been quite an interesting adventure," Luke remarked as he shook paws with Char. As Luke was about to shake hands (or paws) with Amy, he flinched and shuddered. "Ahh… AHH! The power of the pure heart! This girl has the power of the Nature Kiss!"


	4. The Story of the Stones

**Author's Note:** This chapter is kinda just a breather episode for you to take in the story. Not much action is in this episode, as most of it is Luke's story of the Stones. With that said, happy reading!

* * *

Amy and Char looked puzzled. "Nature… kissed me? What?" The two demanded answers, but Luke only stood there, thrashing in pain. "Remind me to never do that again," he said as he sat on the floor and started to meditate. "Settle down and I will tell you the story of the Stones and the Nature Kiss."

"Long ago, a man by the name of Steven Stone was pronounced for his spiritual connection with rocks. He was the type of man who would go to meteor sites and dig for rare rocks. One day, in a rocky expedition in a place dubbed Meteor Falls, Stone dug through the majestic waterfall that made Meteor Falls famous, and found a very special stone. The orb had mystical properties, and had an adamant shine. Stone accurately named it the Adamant Orb, and treasured it for its abnormal powers. Sometime after, Stone got married to Lady Light Gaiden, a princess from a faraway land. When Lady Light was ready to have a child, Stone gave her the Adamant Orb as a good-luck charm. Little did he know, more then good luck would arise from this."

Amy was following the story considerably well, but Char was lost. Luke continued anyway. "A mystical problem arose for Lady Light. Having children, her babies **TRANSENDED THROUGH TIME.**" The bellowed accent in which Luke said it was enough to make a grown man cry. "The Adamant Orb was also lost in time, and to make things worse, the children had no memory of the incident, being too young to realize any of this. Families took in all four children Lady Light had, and the children lived in a masquerade. As soon as it happened, though, Celebi, the goddess of time, felt a temporal disruption, and realized that the four children were destined for greatness. As such, Celebi imbued the power of the Gems into each one. Brendan, the Warrior, was given the power of the Ruby. May, the Channeler, was given the power of the Sapphire. Emmy, the Healer, was given the power of the Emerald. Amy, the Messiah, was given the power of the Amethyst. Brendan and May were thrown thirteen years back, in the same exact spot, and as such, they became neighbors. Emmy was thrown farther back, and landed right on a plane flight to Kanto. She became Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader. And what became of Amy? Well, I think we all know where she is." Spiritomb, Luke, and even Char stared at Amy. "What? Do I stink or something?" she asked. The three collectively groaned.

"Each of the Stones has a specific magic to their own. Brendan has the powers of Fire, May of Water, Emmy of Dark, and Amy of Light. The four must combine to summon Celebi, and only she can defeat the five notorious Trainers and the Roost, a fearsome combination." Luke was smug as he concluded the story. "We have some training to do, Princess Amethyst Stone. Lots of training."


End file.
